Damages
by werewolflemming
Summary: AU for episode 5. Luke doesn't escape unscathed from his encounter with the harpy...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing :P

AN: My first Demons fic, AU for episode 5. All comments, corrections etc are happily welcomed.

Luke cried out as sharp talons raked across his chest, leaving behind lines of searing pain. He fell back, still trying desperately to shoot the creature. Finally, one of the bullets hit home and the Harpy exploded into a shower of dust.

The threat over, Luke lay still, breathing heavily and gradually becoming more aware of the growing pain in his chest. He groaned, dropping the gun and trying to sit up and assess the damage. When this proved impossible, he raised a hand to his chest instead, alarmed to see that it came away slick with blood.

"Luke!" Suddenly Galvin was there, though he hadn't seen him arrive. He vaguely heard cursing, before feeling a weight pressing on his chest, making the pain worse. He whimpered.

"Luke-look at me," A hand resting against his cheek, warm breath dusting his skin. He realised his eyes were closed, and opened them. Luke almost smiled at the look on his godfather's face-it was the first time he'd seen him so concerned.

"Time to get you out of here kid," This sounded like a good plan, unlike some of the plans that Galvin had been known to come up with, and Luke mumbled in agreement. He made an attempt to roll to the side and get up, but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

Then the world shifted, and Luke's head swam as he was lifted into Galvin's arms. Perhaps in other circumstances he would have been embarrassed, uttered a protest about the indignity of the situation, but he just felt so exhausted. The once sharp pain had dulled to an ache that spread through his whole body, and his brain felt like it was filled with cotton wool. He let his head rest against Galvin's chest, glad for the warmth that seeped through the fabric.

Luke's reaction was worrying, to say the least. Rupert knew that ordinarily Luke would have been outraged by even the thought of needing someone to carry him, so for him to so willingly accept the help…

"You are damn heavy Luke-you know that?" Rupert muttered. The boy was effectively a dead weight, his body limp and lifeless. Barely conscious, Luke didn't reply, instead merely pressing his face further into Rupert's jumper.

AN: To be continued Y/N?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here is the 2nd chapter at last. Regular updates are not really my forte, what with all the university work and other stresses I don't seem to have the time to write fanfic anymore. So, apologies for the lateness of this chapter. As always, constructive criticism happily accepted :).

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Demons.

It was no easy task to get back to where Mina and Ruby were waiting in the car, and Rupert made a mental note to actually start working out at the gym-he was there often enough after all.

"Luke!" Ruby's panicked cry cut through the air when they came within sight of the car. She ran up to them, but stopped short, unsure what to do. Questions ran through her head, most of them obviously stupid, which she ignored, such as _is he OK? What happened?_ The answers to these quite clearly being no, and the harpy got him, in that order. So instead, she just followed Galvin's barked orders to move, and help him get Luke into the back of the car.

When Galvin told Mina's driver to go back to the stacks, Ruby's thinking brain finally caught up with the situation. "The stacks? What good is that going to do? He needs to be in a hospital-look at him!" She exclaimed angrily, gesturing to Luke, who was currently lying across the entire back seat of the car, eyes closed and head cradled in Galvin's lap.

"They wouldn't know what to do with him Ruby!" Rupert shot back, his fingers tightening unconsciously in Luke's hair.

"You mean you don't want them to find out about the half-lives," Ruby snarled, anger clearly written across her face. "You obviously care more about your precious job than you do about him!"

"Ruby!" Rupert's voice rose sharply. "If I thought it would help him I would have phoned an ambulance. It just isn't as simple as that!"

Mina nodded. "Harpy claws are coated in a poison. Designed to kill any victim who manages to escape."

Ruby gasped involuntarily. The anger and adrenaline that had fuelled her 'til now drained away and she slumped down into her seat. "Kill him?" She whispered. The fear was building like an icy pit in her stomach, "you can save him though can't you?"

Rupert remained silent, seemingly unable to tear his gaze away from his godson. The pallor of Luke's skin was in sharp contrast to the vivid red of the blood staining his shirt.

"Galvin?" Ruby too was staring at Luke, at the wounds on his chest that were even now beginning to take on a blackish tinge at the edges. It was Mina who finally answered her question,

"Perhaps." The regret was clear in her voice. Regret for another prediction that seemed to be coming true, despite all of her efforts to prevent it.

AN: The next chapter may be quicker arriving than this one, as my wonderful best friend bought me the DVD of the series for Christmas yay! The pretty and silly is good for inspiration I think.


End file.
